


Family

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Loyalty, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Post-War, War, not quite perfect drabbles but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Andromeda: Dark family, Light-aligned. Slytherin, Muggle-born's wife. She has always straddled the lines of the war, but what does she feel when it all comes to a head in the Final Battle? When those she loves are fighting on both sides?





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Andromeda has always been an interesting character; straddling the lines of the war in a way that Sirius can't. I wanted to explore how she felt about all her family, both sides of it, fighting in the battle. It also links nicely with Narcissa's ultimate focus being only on saving Draco.

Andromeda didn't fight at the Battle of Hogwarts.

Instead she stayed home and watched over Teddy. With both his parents insisting on fighting, and his godfather in the thick of it, someone had to.

Or that's what she told herself.

In truth, she was terrified that she would look down the length of her wand and see Narcissa at the end. Afraid that the body lying before her would be that of her sister – always her sister despite being disowned. Afraid to face the last of her childhood family remaining – poor Bella was lost long ago.

So instead she watched over her new family. Guarding the grandson she cherishes, praying for her technicolour daughter and the wolf she chose.

And if a prayer slipped in for a certain blond-haired Black, she is the only one who needs to know.


	2. Priorities

After the War ends, she rarely sees her sister. While the Malfoys have distanced themselves from the rebuilding, they cannot escape society entirely. But still she does not see her.

In the first rush of bittersweet euphoria at winning the war, she had thought of reconnecting with her sister, restoring the bonds severed long ago. The last remaining members of a broken family. But the distance was too far.

And then the guilt hit.

During that painful night - while she sat with her grandson, waiting for news as her friends and family fought to decide their world's fate - she had said many prayers.

For Nymphadora.

For Remus.

For friends and acquaintances and innocents.

…And for Narcissa.

Of all those, only one prayer was answered.

The first time Teddy turns his hair a bright bubblegum pink, she looks at him and cannot help but feel that maybe that one prayer was wasted.


End file.
